Various forms of speed ratchet handles heretofore have been provided including rotary shafts extending longitudinally thereof and journaled therefrom with the shafts including gears meshed with the rotary heads carried by the ratchet handles. In addition, the ends of the rotary shafts remote from the ratchet handle heads have been provided with various forms of crank arms for rotating the shafts. However, these previously known forms of speed ratchet handles have for various reasons been cumbersome to utilize in at least some circumstances. Examples of various forms of speed ratchet handles including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,030, 2,787,183, 3,707,893, 3,733,936, and 4,086,829.